ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Endee Leights
Anabelle Raquel Rie Montego (born November 21st, 1987), better known by her current ring name Endee Leights and previous aliases Skylar Lovette and Anabellis is an American professional wrestler currently working for Ultimate Future Wrestling Alliance . She previously worked for ZXWWF and Independent Wrestling Empire and wrestled in the Australian independent scene. She participated in the ZXWWF 2009 Diva Search but did not win, she would eventually signed with the company in 2010 until its closure. She is the younger sister of professional wrestler and dancer Delta Madison and cousin of actress and wrestler Amiee Vaughan. Early Life Anabelle is the third born with older sisters Stefanie and Delta Madison in Charlotte, North Carolina. She has no memories of her mother since she left the family just before her first birthday. She was raised in Atlanta, Georgia when her father re-married to a woman named Stacey along with two step brothers Gregory and Derek with additional step siblings Logan and twins Darien & Vera. As a child Anabelle suffered from dyslexia and had appropriate education training with her reading and writing. At the age of 14, Anabelle was already involved in wrestling. When she turned 16 she attended the nearest wrestling school in Atlanta, Georgia WWA4. Despite starting wrestling at such a young age, Anabelle continued her studies and earned her High School Diploma. After graduating High School, Montego started a bachelor of design visual communication through online studies. She also became trained hairdresser. Professional wrestling career Independent Wrestling Empire (2008) Montego debuted in the IWE in June 2008 with the ring name 'Anabellis'. She was trained by her sister, Delta Madison who was aligned with her then-boyfriend Stunray. Anabellis stay in the company wasn't that long because her sister's relationship with the company and Stunray disintegrate. Both decided to leave without warning. Independent circuit (2008-2009) After leaving IWE, Anabelle went under the name of Skylar Lovette when she dyed her hair pink. She moved down to Australia for six months, wrestling in the independent circuit in the Eastern states of Australia. She wrestled at popular wrestling shows such as Wrestle-Rock, Nightmare and PWA. She managed Australian wrestler, Bryan Blade whose gimmick was a mad scientist named Professor Blade. They were dubbed Pinky and the Brain. ZXWWF Diva Search(2009) In June 2009, Montego returned to America. She dyed her hair Blue and changed her ring name again to Endee Leights. She entered the ZXWWF Diva Search. The contest started in August with eight finalists. Endee was eliminated in the 5th week, placing fourth in the competition. ZXWWF(2010) Leights signed a ZXWWF wrestling contract in late March. She debuted on the 2nd of April Xplosion in a match against the returning Lita in which she lost. Later in the night, CM Punk expressed interest in Endee asking her to join the Straight Edge Society with him. Leights lost her second match against LuFisto on Xplosion. At the Nowhere to Run PPV, Endee teamed up with Lise Starr, Michelle McCool, Layla and Lita against Mariah, Karen Beth Zurich, Natayla, Casey Cortez and Shelley Martinez. Team Starr was victorious. She would make appearances during CM Punk matches appearing to be apart of the Straight Edge Society. Along with the SES she interfered in CM Punk's match at 'Mania against Samuel. At the end of the match, Endee suffered from an ankle imjury from the impact of the performing her move Leights Out to Samuel. 'Mania would be the last telecast of ZXWWF. Ultimate Future Wrestling Alliance (2010) Endee returned to wrestling when she made an apperance on UFWA's Pay Per View, Fatal Lock Up on November 28th. She interfered in CM Punk's match against Genesis giving Genesis the Leights Out. She made her up to the Straight Edge Society appearing to have re-joined the group once again. Trivia :*Had Dyslexia as a child :*Is a Vegetarian :*As a child Anabelle would spell her name as Endee because of her dyslexia. :*Is an asexual :*Follows the Straight Edge Lifestyle :*Is a trained Hairdresser :*Her natural hair color is chestnut brown. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *''Catch Me if You Can CMYC'' Mule Kick from the top rope *''Leights Out(As Endee)/Off To See The Wizard (OSW) Shining Wizard *''Endeeure(As Endee)/Sky High (As Skylar) Jumping Tornado DDT *''Future Endeevours (As Endee)/ With Love From Paris (As Skylar)'' - Triangle Drop Kick Signature Moves :*Cross Body :*Head Sissors Take Down :*Hurricanrana :*Rear Choke Hold :*Baseball Slide :*Float Over DDT :*Mat Slam :*Standing Moonsault :*Hair Pull Snapmare :*Russian Leg Sweep :*Monkey Flip :*School Girl Roll Up :*Headlock Takeover :*Sunset Flip Nicknames :*Pinky :*Pink Pyro Princess :*The Blu Pyro :*Blu :*KupKake :*'The E.N.D (Enigmatic Nebulous Dogma)' Manager :*Delta Madison Managed :*Professor Blade/Bryan Blade :*'CM Punk' :*'Straight Edge Society' Entrance Music :*Digital Chaos - Production Theme :*Pinky and the Brain Theme - Richard Stone :*Boring - Pink :*Beautiful Massacre - All The Brightness :*'White Flags - Our Lady Peace' External Links Endee Endee Endee